


i was sort of punk rock; you grew up on hip-hop

by goodbyebluesky



Series: Requiem for blue jeans [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Girly! Annabeth, debating music and making out, punk! percy, the youth of today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyebluesky/pseuds/goodbyebluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Annabeth smirks. “I thought you didn’t care, Percy.”]</p><p>[“I don’t.” He remarks, “I just don’t know whether I can live with myself knowing my girlfriend doesn’t listen to acceptable music.”]</p><p>In which Percy and Annabeth debate music choices; and there's only a tiny bit of making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was sort of punk rock; you grew up on hip-hop

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric: “I was sort of punk rock, you grew up on hip-hop.”  
> Prompt: Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth

“Why do you listen to this crap?” He asks her one day, when the autumn rains beat down on the windows outside. They’re sitting in Annabeth’s bedroom, Percy lying belly-down on her bed and flicking through the collection of her CDs. Annabeth sits on the floor beside him, leaning against the wooden frame, legs propped up and scrolling through something on her phone.

Annabeth stops scrolling and looks at her boyfriend, and her eyes catch on a silver stud that she hasn’t seen before. “Did you get a new piercing?” she asks him; deliberately ignoring his question. He scoffs and taps the plastic cover of the CD he’s holding.

“Black Eyed Peas? When was this released, the year 200? This shit’s seriously ancient.”

Annabeth smirks. “I thought you didn’t care, Percy.”

He scrunches up his nose and frowns. The gesture is so un-punk-like that Annabeth wonders whether he’s actually just a baby seal concealed by dark clothes and piercings.

“I don’t.” He remarks, “I just don’t know whether I can live with myself knowing my girlfriend doesn’t listen to acceptable music.”

Annabeth throws up her hands. “Hey, don’t insult my music choices.”

Percy vaults upright onto his knees and drops the CDs he’s holding. They scatter over the white and blue paisley bedspread with the sound of clattering plastic. Percy crawls over to Annabeth’s speakers on the bedside table.

“What are you doing, kelp head?” she asks, watching his ripped-and-holed-jean clad legs shuffle across her duvet. She wonders what’s gotten into that head of his now. His long and gangly limbs brush aside the CDs he’s dropped and Annabeth rushes to grab them as they slide off the bed.

“I’m going to educate you in good music.” Percy hears the commotion and turns his head for a small second. “Sorry.” He mutters, even though it’s clear to Annabeth he’s really not. Annabeth tucks away her phone before neatly stacking the CDs that dropped onto the carpet.

“Ever heard of Thousand Foot Krutch?” he asks her, plugging his grungy and shabby-looking iPod into the dock. Annabeth’s sitting on her knees facing him and she shakes her head. Percy feigns disgust. “What?” He hisses, “You shame yourself.” Annabeth shakes her head and grins when he smirks.

He opens his Music app and presses play on a song she doesn’t recognise. Sounds of heavy guitars and drums fill her bedroom and Annabeth wonders how this is even considered music and if her parents, sitting in the salon downstairs, are hearing this.

They’re not exactly happy with Percy looking to be their potential godson, not as long as he listens to punk-rock and wears dark clothing smeared with oil and has his face and arms adorned by tattoos and piercings, which Annabeth knows is never going to change.

But Percy’s eyes, seemingly freestanding from his punk demeanour, are swimming with hope that she’ll like the song. So she smiles and nods along to the song whilst she can feel her eardrums shattering.

Percy catches her gaze, and he scowls. “Not your shit, huh?” He says bluntly, and Annabeth can’t do much different than shake her head. “No, sorry.” She says. She spots a hard glint that enters his eyes.

Percy scowls. “It’s not that bad.” She acquiesces and Percy shoots her a deadpan look. “You hate it.” He says. Annabeth looks at him apologetically, wondering if what she’s about to ask will stretch him to the edge.

 “Will you listen to something of mine, then?” She suggests. Percy looks at her like she’s just suggested he wear her Easter bunny onesie to school. Then he sees her pout and he scowls. He nods once and rips his iPod out of the dock; and the onslaught on Annabeth’s ears dies in the still air.

He shuffles off the bed and drops down beside her. He kisses her cheek and says, “Don’t hate me if I hate it,” before slouching down.

Annabeth grins at him before popping her phone into the dock and choosing a random song. Sound stars to pump through the speakers. To Annabeth’s immense surprise, Percy doesn’t immediately yowl at her to turn her music off. She watches and waits with bated breath for him to explode; but he doesn’t.

Half the album has played by the time Percy moves. Annabeth can’t conceal her grin and the triumphant lurch in her chest when Percy’s foot starts tapping to the beat of the song. Next, he’s glaring daggers at her and his foot simultaneously, like he can’t decide which one is the culprit to his situation.

“It’s still shit!” he erupts, springing upright and slamming his hand down on the floor. Annabeth explodes into loud laughter and shoves his head forward, briefly tangling her fingers in Percy’s Mohawk, the tips of the black hair dyed blue. “You like it.” She laughs, “Oh gods; you like it. I think I’m dead, oh gods.”

Percy’s glare can melt ice from where she’s sitting, and the sight of his face causes her to crack up even more. Percy’s eyes narrow and squint at her, and Annabeth unsuccessfully suppresses another bout of manic laughter. When she’s finally regained her breath and wiped away the tears, Percy has moved.

He hovers over her, his large hands braced on the sides of her head and his body hovering over hers. “Did you just laugh at me, Annabeth Chase?” he asks her, his voice low and hostile. However, when Annabeth meets his eyes and sees the mischievous glint there she grins innocently. She giggles. “Maybe I did.” She says boldly, wanting to succumb to the voice in her head that’s telling her to kiss him right now.

“What are you going to do about it?” She taunts him, baiting him forward with her eyes. Percy’s gaze, gradually darkened now, lasciviously sweep over her, and Annabeth squirms beneath him; her blood heating up in response to his close proximity.

“You like my music. Admit it.” She says, her voice hitching precariously on the last word. She’s beginning to think in circles instead of straight lines. Percy smirks and lowers his face to slot his lips to hers, his teeth catching and tugging on her bottom lip. His tongue boldly enters her mouth and Annabeth moans into him as one of his hands starts to roam.

He pulls away and looks at her flushed face beneath him. Her thoughts are running amuck and she can’t begin to string coherent sentences together. Her dazed eyes open and Percy smirks. “What happens in this room; stays in this room.” He says cryptically, before descending on her with teeth, lips and hands.

“And yes,” He says millimetres away from her mouth. “I did get a new piercing.”

Annabeth wonders briefly if her parents hear what follows.

**Author's Note:**

> all named bands are real- check them out.
> 
> come and hit me up at goodbyeobluesky on Tumblr.


End file.
